


The Punishment

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Operation Roger Rogers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jack Rollins, Dom Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism, in this house we stan responsible aftercare, sub Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: “We agreed no paineverfor punishment Brock, you are safe here. Adding Steve to us is not going to change that.” said Jack determinedly. “Me and Steve have decided on your punishment; next time we fuck you will only be permitted to watch us, no touching us or yourself. Do you accept honey?”Brock tilted his head to one side to mull it over with his eyes closed.Cons: missing out on filthy fun; being punished; knowing he’d failed.Pros: no pain inflicted; getting to watch two super-hot guys together without him sandwiched in the middle.Deciding that the punishment would be over ASAP, Brock thought he could totally deal with it. He nodded.“Okay”
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Jack Rollins, Steve Rogers/Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Operation Roger Rogers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Last Episode Recap:
> 
> Brock wakes up to Steve Freakin' Rogers in his bed, they have another round of sexy times with Jack joining in. Brock struggles with a little subdrop but is brought out of it by Steve and Jack. He drops a major truth bomb against Jack's explicit orders, freaks out but then agrees to a pain free punishment.

Brock could not deal with it. 

The scene in front of him was so ridiculously tempting. He whimpered unable to adjust his dick, stuck in parade rest until the two men on the bed in front of him had had their fill of each other. 

It’d taken Steve less than ten minutes after he’d returned from his run, freshly showered and toting an overnight bag to decide that necking with both of them was leading to the bedroom and dragged them both through to their king-size. 

Unfortunately for Brock, when the clothes started coming off, he was promptly relegated to the corner of the room still fully dressed. He had hoped that once they’d both come the other two would let him back onto the bed. It soon became clear that this would not be the case. 

So far Jack had sucked Steve off; Steve had let Jack finger him open and then fuck him until they both came; Jack had allowed Steve to eat him out until he was writhing from over-stimulation and then Steve had fucked Jack until Jack was hard and Steve had come _again_. Jack had taken a minute to go clean his dick properly and wipe the worst of the mess between them, then he fully tested Steve’s lung capacity by fucking his face torturously slowly. 

Brock’s eyes were leaking tears of desperation, this had to be the end, _please._ He whimpered again as he watched Steve furiously jerking himself off whist convulsively swallowing against the thick line of Jack’s dick in his throat. Jack let out a single, broken cry as he shuddered over Steve who let go of his own dick to catch hold of Jack and control his descent to the floor. 

Brock wanted, needed to come but Steve ignored him focusing instead on checking in with Jack as he lay on the carpet by Brock’s feet and being green-lighted to lube up and slide back into Jack’s puffy hole. They groaned simultaneously and Brock couldn’t help but let out a sob. Steve looked him dead in the eye as he slowly corkscrewed into Jack’s prone form. 

“You’ll be good now Brock?” 

Brock nodded frantically in reply. Cap’s expression remained serious as he spoke. 

“Then next time you may join us.” 

Steve refocused on the man he was fucking _again_ , kissing Jack’s neck and whispering into his ear so that Brock could not hear his words despite their proximity to each other. Finally, _finally_ Steve came again with a grunt. He carefully withdrew from Jack’s totally lax body, stroking down the man’s back to gentle the change. The tenderness of the scene forced a small sound from Brock. Steve kissed the side of Jack’s neck before speaking 

“Go have your cold shower, I’ll clean up in here.” 

The eye contact made it clear to Brock that Steve’s words were for him. He obeyed, reluctantly limping toward the bathroom. Brock almost cried with relief when he shucked his pants and underwear; the drop in pressure was bliss. He had to bite his lip to hold in the sob as the high pressure jet of ice cold water first hit his dick. 

By the time Brock was done shivering under the spray and was dry enough to return to the bedroom, Steve had changed the sheets and covers and cleaned Jack up (who was now snugly positioned in the center of their king). Brock leaned on the doorframe, happy that he had the time and opportunity to watch Jackie be the one looking so relaxed for a change. He stayed like that for a few minutes until a pair of arms came around from behind and pulled his naked body into a warm hug. Steve nuzzled the juncture of his neck and shoulder making Brock shudder in pleasure. 

“Let’s go to bed B honey” rumbled Steve against his ear as he relaxed his hold on Brock’s torso. Brock took the hint immediately and headed straight to his usual side of the bed, sliding in beside Jack who immediately attached himself to Brock like a human/octopus hybrid. Brock allowed himself to be aggressively spooned before wiggling until he was comfortable in Jack’s arms. He fell asleep within minutes, Steve’s hand resting on his hip a strangely comforting presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any dicking about editing, I FINALLY have (just) enough time to myself to throw this onto ao3. In theory will eventually spot and edit any epic fails on here.


End file.
